toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Surlee's Journal
Emergency Broadcast Date: June 26th 1998 Hello? This is Lord Lowden Clear.Im the Number 1 Toontown Online infiltrator known to toonkind. Im here on behalf of Toontown Online. There are these things. They say they are here to help on behalf of ''Doctor Makeya Fellbetter ''they say that he is a doctor that is here to cure a sickness that has been spreading throught the tooniverse. He sayds that it is Dipitous adn that if he doesnt cure it soon that all of toonkind will be doomed. Each toon comes back trying to eliminate all of the fun things that they have. But Dipitous is a real thing. My freind says that he saw a man that was infected melt into a luquid extremely fast. Our specailized toon doctors say that it is caught by having exposure to gas turpentine. Turpentine was used to destroy the town that was here before us. While i am afraid that the Dip (another name for turpintine.) has leaked into the ground and it has been let off as a gas due to exposure to heat, it seems that toonkind has no choice but to either destroy Toontown Online here completely as we know it and get all fo the toons out of Funny Farms, Scrooges Safes, and get all of the construction workers out of the playground building sites or trust the doctor but get rid of all fun things and right about now the toon council is leading to destroying toontown and inviting some more popular disney characters into the now one. Huh? Oh. Excuse me i am going to go and supervise something. Be back in a jiffy! Or maybe in a few years.... Date Unknown As of today i have to see him go sad again. Err.. well technically.. I am watching a replay of what happened all those years ago.. Now i have to live up to seeing him go once again.. In a few days the election will be ready and only i know what is going to happen.. When i put out the Trolley Bots those years ago i never thought they would do this.. I am currently working on the Rewritten Experiment. I came from toontown to do this. While all of the people here i toontown rewritten are copies of of the ones in the actual toontown i have had to come from toontown to help. I am not going to tell them what happenedbut i tried my best to keep Sir Max from deploying the Trolley Bots. Sadly.. I was not able to keep him from doing it. /the current year is 2003 and i am struggling to keep Slappy safe so Toontown Rewritten will get the mayor they boter for. A cog has taken contrl of my Trolley Bots and renamed them as cogs and sent them out to erase all of the fun from Toontown. I was never able to find Slappy in Toontown.. So i vow to find him in Toontown Rewritten....... Doctor Surlee's Journal Category:Fanfictions by King Barney Twiddlephooey Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress